Saiai no Densetsu
by WhiteRoseLeigh9099
Summary: Title literally means Beloved of Legend. Harry has a twin. Her name is Carina. Let's just say she's just as mischievous and danger proned as her twin. What happens when Pokémon appear at Hogwarts and she catches the eye of a certain Bulgarian seeker?
1. Chapter 1

Saiai no Densetsu

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

Author's Note: Foreign languages are in bold since Carina can speak and understand both French and Bulgarian and she's telling the story for the most part. Also, this is an Alternate Universe where the Pokémon regions are part of Japan, but no wizards or witches have come from there, though magic works!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is Carina Seren Potter, please call me Carina.

It all began thirteen years ago when a Dark Wizard going by the name of Lord Voldemort came into my parent's home, murdered them, and then attempted to murder my identical twin brother, Harry, and myself. But something happened. No one knows what exactly but somehow Voldemort's curse doubled back on him and he disappeared. To this day, no one knows what became of him, but they celebrated his loss and believed him dead while Harry and I became heroes, known as the Boy and Girl Who Lived.

For many years, we were told by our aunt and uncle that our parents were killed in a car accident and they made it known that we were highly unwelcome in their home. They treated us horribly, forcing us to do all of the cooking and cleaning, and allowed their pig of a son to use us as punching bags. At least until our eleventh birthday when Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, came and told us that we were a witch and a wizard. I can tell you that it completely blew my mind when he took us to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies.

Hagrid had stepped out while we were getting our wands and mine ended up being an eleven inch white oak with a phoenix tail feather. I was told that it would be good for charm work, much like our mother's had been. Harry with an eleven inch made of holly also with a phoenix tail feather and was told that the phoenix that gave its feather for my brother's wand gave one other. And that his wand's brother was the one who gave Harry his scar. Not long afterwards, Hagrid returned and was carrying two owls in cages, one a snowy owl but the other one was an Eurasian Eagle Owl. Harry took the female snowy owl and named it Hedwig. My eagle owl was also female and I named her Malaika, which is Arabic for angels.

The last three years had so many twists and turns. Harry made two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of which were in our house, and I had my best friends, Neville Longbottom, who was also a Gryffindor, and later Luna Lovegood, who was a Ravenclaw a year behind us. And, boy, did I need my friends throughout those years. First year, what with Quirrell and Voldemort, and then second year with the basilisk and Tom Riddle. Then this past year, a mass murderer by name of Sirius Black, who just so happens to be Harry's godfather, broke out of the wizard prison, Azkaban, and was supposedly after Harry and me. After several break ins and Malfoy nearly getting Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, killed, we found out that not only was Professor Lupin, this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a werewolf as well as my godfather but Ron's rat, Scabbers, was really Peter Pettigrew, the man that Uncle Sirius was convicted of murdering thus making him innocent.

Once everything was sorted out, we made our way back to the castle but on the way Uncle Remus got caught in the full moon and in the middle of the confusion, Pettigrew almost escaped, but I immobilized him and once everything was over, we were told that we still couldn't go live with our godfathers even if we wanted to with no explanation. Let's just say that the only time I've seen Uncle Sirius angrier is when he found out that Pettigrew had escaped from the Ministry not too long afterwards. I never want to see that again. It was terrifying.

We had been so focused on everything else that we hadn't noticed that strange creatures had started appearing on the school grounds. We didn't know anything about it until Professor Dumbledore announced at the end of term feast that a new class would be introduced next year for those who wanted to learn about the new creatures who had made the school grounds their home. Harry and I as well as our friends immediately signed up for the class and we were very excited about it.

I really wish that I could've stayed with Uncle Remus. This entire summer has been a total bore. For one thing, the Dursleys have been pretending that my twin and I don't exist. Not only that but because Dudley had gotten too big, his school no longer had uniforms to fit him and so he was on a diet. His mother, believing that it would make it easier for him, put the whole family on a diet. Even so, he still gets more than Harry and I do. And believe me, he's not happy about any of it either. Luckily for us, we have amazing friends and when we told them of our plight, they sent us a bunch of snacks that we've hidden under the loose floorboard under our bed. We'd even gotten birthday cakes from Mrs. Weasley for our birthday! And yes, Harry and I are forced to share a bed. It's a good thing he's my brother otherwise it would be awkward.

Tomorrow the Weasleys are coming to pick us up so that we can go to the Quidditch World Cup final the day after. It so awesome that Mr. Weasley was able to get tickets. There is no better game than Quidditch and I know that my twin feels the same way. After all, we both play for our house team. Harry as Seeker and me as Chaser. I really can't wait. I just hope that Uncle Vernon doesn't ruin it.

Right now we're returning to our room after breakfast and as soon as we enter we see that Hedwig and Malaika have returned from their hunting trip and are sitting in their cages, looking rather annoyed. We quickly find out what has them so annoyed when all of a sudden I hear Harry go, "Ow" when a small owl big enough to fit into the palm of his hand flies into his head after dropping a letter at his feet. He picked up the letter and read it with a smile on his face before he handed it to me. I laughed softly as I read it:

 _Harry and Cari,_

 _DAD GOT THE TICKETS! Ireland vs. Bulgaria this coming Monday. Mum's writing the muggles to ask if you two can come. They might have the letter already as I don't know how the muggle post works, so I went ahead and sent this with Pig anyway._

 _We're coming to get you whether the muggles like it or not. You guys can't miss this! Send Pig back with your answer and we'll see you at five o'clock on Sunday._

 _Hermione's coming this afternoon. Percy has started work at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't talk about anything abroad unless you want to be bored out of your minds._

 _Ron_

OOOOOOOOOOOTIMESKIPOOOOOOOOOOOO

We walked into a clearing with two men, one older and one younger, standing around a lanky old boot. Mr. Weasley introduced the older man as Amos Diggory and the younger as his son Cedric. We knew who Cedric was as he'd beaten us in a Quidditch match last year. I was starting to get annoyed with as he kept going on and on about how Cedric beat us last year. I told myself to bite my tongue but when he said that Cedric was a better flier cause he stayed on his broom, I couldn't take it anymore and growled under my breath, "Of course we fell off our brooms. We were being attacked by Dementors at the time." You have to understand that for the longest time, we were all the other had. We'd always had each others back and were very close and protective of each other. Cedric gave me an apologetic smile and I simply nodded.

Everyone grabbed onto the boot and we were off, but as we were set to let go, someone elbowed me and forced me to let go and was thrown several feet away. I landed hard and cried out as I did. I laid there a few seconds before I heard someone ask, "Are you alright?" in a heavy Bulgarian accent. I look up and see a very rugged young man with short hair and dark eyes standing beside me, looking down at me with concern. I simply nod and he smiled as he held up a hand to help me up. I take it and he pulled me to my feet. I dust myself off as I turned to him and said in Bulgarian, **"Thank you so much for your help."** He seemed surprised and replied, **"You can speak Bulgarian?"** I laughed and nodded and said, **"I asked my professor to teach me because I would like to work in international relations one day."** I'd asked Professor McGonagall to teach me not only several languages that I took to like a fish to water, but also proper etiquette for a member of a pureblood house though I am not a pureblood myself. I figured it would come in handy someday and I wanted to continue the traditions of my father's family. He smiled and replied, **"You're very welcome. I am Viktor."**

 **"It is very nice to meet you, Viktor, my name is Carina. However, I should try to find my companions. No doubt my brother is worried about me by now,"** I replied with a smile. I didn't tell him my last name for fear that he would stare at me like many do when they figure out who I am. Merlin, do I hate that. He smiled and said, **"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Carina. I hope we see each other again."** I smile as I turn and walk away, my heart pounding in my chest. I walk around until I come upon Mr. Weasley who had been looking for me. He sighed in relief when he saw and cried, "Oh, thank Merlin, I found you, Carina. Harry has been frantic with worry."

"I had a feeling that would be the case, Mr. Weasley. As you can see, I'm fine." He smiled and led me back to our tent, where he held open the flap to let me in first. The first person I saw was Ron, who just so happened to be the one who elbowed me, so I quietly walked up behind him and smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to cry out in pain and surprise, as I said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you elbow me like that!" He mumbled sorry as I was bowled over by my worried twin. He didn't say anything, just held me tightly as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he let go. I simply hugged him back as I reassured him that I was fine. After he let me go, I went joined Ginny and Hermione in the area of the tent that was set as ours. As soon as she saw me, Hermione gave me a hug while saying, "Thank goodness you're okay, Cari." I gave her a big grin and we sat down and talked about the homework that we had been given over the summer. Hermione and I usually competed for the best grades in our year, but even so, we were still friends. I even got along pretty well in Potions. Always Outstanding's in every subject. Snape mostly left me alone, though I don't know why. I also told her about the kind young man that I had met.

"Ooo, Carina has a boyfriend."

"I do not." I guess I'm going to get teased. Oh well, at least I have a friend who cares enough to tease me. For the longest time, I didn't have any friends. No one except Harry. Now don't get me wrong. I love my twin to death but there are some things that I just don't feel comfortable talking to him about and vice versa.

"But you liked him, didn't you?" What a stupid question.

"Yeah, I did, but it's not like I'm ever going to seem him again, Hermione." She shook her head and replied, "You never know, Carina. You never know." I just smiled at her. She may not be my best friend but she's the closest thing I have to a sister and I was thankful to have her in my life. It wasn't much longer that Mr. Weasley announced that it was time to head for the pitch. When we got to the pitch and in our seats, I looked all around me and realized that we were in the top box. Very good seats.

I was seated between Harry and Hermione. Harry was turned the other direction talking to a house elf that I didn't recognize. It was not long before the Minister arrived with who he told us was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. He kept miming, trying to get him to understand. I was just about to offer my services when I heard the Bulgarian Minister say, **"I do understand you. I just think that your miming is funny."** I giggled lowly under my breath before turning back into my seat. I didn't even bother turning around when the Malfoy's entered the box. I chose to ignore them and not dignify whatever crap that comes out of their mouths with a response. It only encourages them.

I remained deep in my thoughts until I heard, "Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" which was followed by the cheers of the thousands of spectators that were attending the event as the person who was earlier introduced as Ludo Bagman continued, "Now please join me in welcoming the Bulgarian National Team Mascots," which turned out to be Veela, who almost immediately started dancing. It didn't effect me, but when I looked at my brother, I had no choice but to laugh. He was completely enthralled by them. However, my laughter quickly turned to worry when he stood up and approached the railing. I called to him, "Harry, what in the name of Merlin _are_ you doing?" as I gripped the back of his shirt collar and dragged him back. That brought him back to his senses.

After several moments Mr. Bagman continued, "And now please put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!" Then leprechauns entered as well on the opposite side than the Veela. They showered the stands with gold and many were rummaging around trying to get some. I just shook my head as Mr. Bagman began introducing the Bulgarians

"Now, ladies and gents, please welcome ... The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. Dimitrov ... Ivanova ... Zograf ... Levski ... Vulchanov ... Volkov ... aaand _Krum_!" After each name a figure wearing red robes appeared, flying so fast that I couldn't see until the last one. The one that Ron kept going on about, but that wasn't what made me stop breathing for a moment when Krum's face appeared on the jumbo screen.

It was Viktor. The kind young man who had helped me when I was lost. I couldn't believe it. I sat there in a daze as the Irish National Team was introduced and the game started. I watched the game, but absent-mindedly, not really registering what was happening until Viktor was hit in the face with a Bludger. I winced in sympathy because I knew how much those things hurt from having been hit with a few myself. I heard Hermione cry out but the game was soon over when Viktor caught the Snitch. I didn't really pay much attention until the Bulgarian team came into the top box and as he passed by me, Viktor subtly pressed a piece of parchment into my hand. Not wanting to bring attention to myself, I put the note in my pocket to read later and paid attention as the World Cup was presented to Ireland, since they won 170 to 160.

It wasn't until we were back in our tent that I had a chance to read the note that Viktor. It read:

 _Carina,_

 _Now you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. Please write me so that we can get to know each other._

 _Viktor_

Underneath was an address. I sighed. I did want to get to know Viktor, the person behind the Quidditch star, and I'd never had a pen pal. I turned to ask Hermione what she thought when Mr. Weasley ordered us out of the tent, to head back to the portkey and to stick together. Putting the note back in my pocket, I grabbed Ginny's hand as Fred grabbed hers and we ran with George leading us, not realizing until much later that we'd gotten separated from Harry and the others but by the we'd gotten back to the Burrow we were told that Mr. Weasley had Harry, Hermione, and Ron safe with him. I sighed in relief as I went into the room that Hermione, Ginny, and I shared, laid down, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Saiai no Densetsu

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1

Author's Note: All foreign languages are in bold. Aura link speak in italics.

Chapter 2 Moving Along

Carina POV

I woke up the next morning to find Hermione and Ginny fast asleep and the smell of food in the air. Getting up, I went downstairs quietly as not to wake the others, I found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. When she saw me, she said, "Good morning, dear, how are you this morning?"

I yawned before I replied, "Still a little sleepy, but otherwise fine." She smiled at me before going back to what she was doing. I bit my lip. I really wanted to ask her for advice on how to handle the situation with Viktor, but didn't know how to go about it. Finally deciding to just go for it, I spoke, "Um, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I ask you something?" Oh Merlin, could I not sound anymore pathetic.

"Anything , sweetie." I opened my mouth to reply and I couldn't get it out for a moment before I swallowed and said, "I'm sure that Mr. Weasley told you how our arrival went yesterday. How I got knocked off the portkey?"

"Yes?" she replied, indicating for me to continue which I did.

"Well, while I was lost, I met someone. We kind of got to talking and he wants me to write him so we can get to know one another." She squealed happily and hugged me while saying, "Oh, dear, that's wonderful!"

"I would have thought so too, but I found out he's kind of someone famous and I'm afraid to tell him who I am." She looked at me strangely before asking, "Who is this boy?"

I took a calming breath before answering, "Viktor Krum." Mrs. Weasley was silent for several moments and I was a little scared before she asked, "Isn't he that Quidditch star that Ronald keeps going on about?" I only nodded. Then she continued, "Carina, sweetheart, if you want to get to know this boy, then you should. It's not like he's asking to court you. And he, of all people, should be able to understand how you feel." I nodded and sighed.

Then I replied, "Now I just have to figure out how to tell the others." Oh boy, I'm not looking forward to that. Especially Harry. Mrs. Weasley simply chuckled before going back to the stove. I help by setting the table.

Soon enough the smell of food brought everyone down and we ate in practical silence. Even the twins who were usually very loud and rowdy were not willing to break the silence. It wasn't until a loud pop sounded from outside, signaling the arrival of visitor, did the silence end when a knock sounded on the door. When Mr. Weasley opened the door, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius came in and immediately was at mine and Harry's side, looking us over before Uncle Sirius asked, "You okay, Pups?" Yeah, that's what he calls us. At first I thought he was only talking about Harry but he made sure that I knew that I was just as important to him as Harry was. And the same with Uncle Remus with Harry. Something for which I was very grateful for.

Later that day, I was at the desk with my eagle feather quill and a piece of parchment, biting my lip trying to figure out what to write. When I said that I've never had a pen pal before I wasn't kidding so I literally had no idea what to write. Deciding once again to just go for it, I started.

 _Viktor,_

 _Let me just start with saying that I'm fine and I wasn't hurt after the Cup. But then I need to tell you who I really am. I'm sure you've heard of the Boy and Girl Who Lived? Well, my full name is Carina Seren Potter. My twin brother is Harry Potter. I'll understand if you do not wish to correspond anymore, but if you would like to, I would be very happy to get to know you better._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Carina_

 _P.S. My owl's name is Malaika. Please allow her to rest before you send her back. And she likes to bite those she doesn't like, so be careful._

Blowing the ink dry, I folded the letter, sealed it, wrote the direction on the front along with a return address, attached it to Malaika's leg. Then I sent her off. Now I just have to wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOTIMESKIPOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's been a week in which we didn't see much of Mr. Weasley or Percy since I sent my letter and I hadn't heard back yet. I was starting to get worried. Right now I was sitting with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and my twin in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on our way to school when I heard a tapping on the window. Looking up, I was startled and overjoyed to see Malaika with a letter. Crying out with relief, I opened the window to let her in. She flew around the compartment for a moment before I pulled her to my chest, saying, "Malaika, oh you gorgeous girl, I was so worried!" She hooted at me before nibbling gently in my finger as I took the letter from her. Gently running my fingers over her feathers as I read it:

 _Carina,_

 _I must say that I was very glad to hear from you and am happy that you were not hurt after the Cup. In regards to who you are, I kind of figured that out for myself when I saw you in the top box with who I am assuming was your brother. It does not matter to me and would still very much like to get to know you if you would allow it._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Viktor_

 _P.S. Your owl is very beautiful and well behaved. Thank you for the warning though she seemed to like me well enough._

I smiled and folded the letter as I put it in the pocket to respond to later when I was alone. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I blushed as I demanded, "What?"

"Who was the letter from, Cari?" Harry demanded right back. Really? Seriously? I rolled my eyes as I replied, "A friend that I made at the Quidditch Cup."

Hermione's eyes brightened as she asked, "Was it Viktor?" I just smiled and nodded. Harry groaned while Hermione squealed with delight. I had by now told him about meeting Viktor, but I hadn't told him who Viktor really was. I really didn't want to hear it from Ron, but they would be angry with me if I didn't tell them. Before I could open my mouth to say something, Ron interjected, "Who is this Viktor? Do we know him?"

I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to end well as I replied, "No, you don't. You know of him, but you don't know him."

I could see the gears running through his head, but he still looked confused. My twin, however, was doing the best impression of a fish I'd ever seen as he choked out, " _Viktor Krum!_ He's your Viktor?!"

I blushed at the insinuation as I muttered, "He's not really mine." I was then bombarded with questions by Ron. It wasn't until he asked me to get Viktor's autograph that I snapped, "Ronald Weasley, if you do not stop bothering me about it, I am going to permanently turn your hair Slytherin green!" He stopped bothering me until we were in the start of term feast. Afterwards, Dumbledore announced that instead of the Inter-House Quidditch Cup, we were having something called the Triwizard Tournament and that two other schools would be visiting and participating, one Beauxbatons and the other Durmstrang.

Then he introduced the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody, but then he continued, " Also I would like to introduce the teacher for the newest class, Professor Takahashi." He indicated a young man of no more than twenty. He was Asian looking with dark eyes. He scanned the room until his gaze rested on me. He stared at me for a moment before looking away. My twin noticed this as well and asked, "Why did he stare at you like that, twin?" I just looked at him, shrugged my shoulders, and said, Haven't the foggiest, twin."

Later that night, I sat at the desk by my four poster bed, staring at the blank piece of parchment in front of me, having no idea what to say. Just following my instincts, I started.

 _Viktor,_

 _I was so happy to get your letter. You should be proud. Malaika doesn't take to everyone. Harry's friend Ron can attest to that._

 _Yes, that was Harry at the Cup. Ron's father works in the Ministry and was able to get us tickets through a friend of his. We're all at Hogwarts now and this year is going to be very interesting, though I am rather disappointed since we're not having our inter house Quidditch tournament this year. You see, I play Chaser for the Gryffindor team here and Harry plays Seeker. Sound familiar? I guess you can tell that I love Quidditch. I guess we get it from our dad since he was on the team too when he was in school._

 _I should also warn you. My twin and our friends know now that I know you, so be prepared to get the third degree if you ever meet them, especially from my brother. Also, Ron happens to be a big fan of yours, so he may ask you for your autograph. He asked me, but I told him to stop bothering me or I'd turn his hair Slytherin green permanently. Hasn't bothered me since, though I have no idea how long that'll last. So just be prepared._

 _It's late and I have classes tomorrow morning so I need to get some sleep, so I'll sign off here._

 _Until next I write,_

 _Carina_

I then tied the letter Malaika's leg and she flew away. As she disappeared, I went to my bed and laid down.

The next morning I was sitting with my twin and our friends, looking at my schedule that hadn't really changed since last year. I still had double Potions with the Slytherins first thing in the morning. I didn't have the new class, Pokémon and their Mysteries, until after lunch. Same as my twin and the others, including Luna. I sighed, mournfully. This is not going to be a good morning at all. I'm not looking forward to this.

OOOOOOOOOOOTIMESKIPOOOOOOOOOOOO

We walked into Professor Takahashi's classroom to find that the Slytherins were already there and Malfoy was shooting his mouth around. I ignored him and took a seat close to the front. After a few moments, Professor Takahashi appeared and began, "Good afternoon, class. I am Masahiro Takahashi. I come from the Kalos region in Japan. I expect everyone in this class to treat everyone around them with respect or you will be removed from this class, understood?" Every student nodded, though out of the corner of my eye, I could see Malfoy scowling. Oh boy, he's going to cause trouble. I could see it now.

The professor continued on, explaining about Pocket Monsters, better known as Pokémon. He then explained that they were all classified in eighteen different types, basically elementals. Then he gave each of us a Pokédex from the Kalos region and programmed them for each of us, while telling us not to lose them as they were our text book for this class. I could already see this as becoming my favorite class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOTIMESKIPOOOOOOOOOOO

I was sitting at the breakfast table Friday morning absently pouring through my Pokédex when a heard several chirps coming in my direction. I looked up and saw both Malaika and and unknown barn owl coming towards. Malaika was carrying a letter while the barn owl was carrying two or three packages as well as a letter. I smiled brightly. I had a letter from Viktor!

Once they were in my lap and the owls had some toast before leaving again, I opened the letter the barn owl brought first since I noticed that it was from my uncles.

 _Carina,_

 _Moony and I took a visit to the Potter mansion to see what kind of shape it was in and we found these. In the larger package is a dress that belonged to your mother, along with some hair combs and some of her jewelry. In the smaller one is a Potter family heirloom that belonged to your grandmother. We thought that you'd like to have them. We're sending Harry something similar._

 _Stay safe, Pup._

 _Your Uncle Sirius_

Opening the smaller package, I found a necklace with the Potter family crest as a pendant, a shield with two lions standing on their hind legs roaring at each other. I could tell that it was of goblin make. My eyes watered with tears at their thoughtfulness. Putting it around my neck, I saved the larger package for later and opened the letter from Viktor.

 _Carina,_

 _Would you believe it if I told you that I attend Durmstrang? So we might see each other again soon. I cannot wait._

 _Yes, I can tell that you love Quidditch very much and maybe sometime we can play together. I am glad that you made the journey to Hogwarts safely and that you are in good spirits despite your disappointment._

 _As for your brother, I think I can handle it. After all, he's only looking out for you and he means well. Thank you for the warning about your friend and I have to ask: have you had to turn his hair green yet? Because if you have, I want to see it. It would be very funny._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Viktor_

I laughed out loud causing everyone to look at me and I just waved them off and put my letter away to continue eating my breakfast. I look up at my twin who was reading his letter from Sirius that came with his package that had arrived at the same time as mine. When he opened it, he revealed a signet ring in silver with the Potter crest. I sat there in shock. They had given us the marks of the Head of the Noble House of Potter, basically proclaiming us to be the Heads of said noble house.

I shook my head as I turned back to my remaining package and opened it. Inside was a beautiful emerald green gown with cap sleeves and an a line toile skirt with pearl white elbow length gloves, also a beautiful set of jeweled hair combs with emeralds and diamonds, along with a silver jewelry box with the Potter crest and motto, with pride and courage we prevail, engraved on it. Tears once again welled up in my eyes. They were beautiful. How my uncles knew that I would love these I'll never know, but I did. I folded the dress back up and quickly carried it back my dorm and hurried down to the dungeon so that I wouldn't be late to class. Snape, while he leaves me alone for the majority of the time, was still a jerk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOTIMESKIPOOOOOOOOOOO

After Professor Takahashi's class was finished, he called my twin and I into his office. I don't know what I was expecting but he handed each of us a Pokémon egg. Mine was a bright orange with black stripes. Harry's was a light blue with white spots. He then told us how to properly care for them and that he expected them to hatch at around the same time as everyone else got their partners, which was supposed to be a few weeks from now.

After he dismissed us and after my twin left the room, I turned and asked, "Why?"

"Because I can see great things for you, Miss Potter," was the only response that I received. He didn't say anything else and I knew that I wasn't going to get anything more from him today, so I turned around after making sure that my egg was tucked safely in my messenger bag that had an undetectable extension charm as well as a weightlessness charm and left.

That night I wrote to Viktor.

 _Viktor,_

 _I can tell you with complete honesty that it does not surprise me at all that you attend Durmstrang. I hope that you get the chance to come to Hogwarts for the Tournament. I think you'll find the experience illuminating but I must warn you: be careful of the staircases. They like to change. They did that to my twin and two of his friends once...while they were going up them._

 _There's a new class this year. It mostly involves some new creatures that took up residence on the grounds. They're called Pokémon and they are absolutely fascinating creatures. There are so many different kinds and they all have something to do with an element. I can't wait for you to see them. I think you'll find them just as amazing as I do._

 _However, something strange happened after class today. The teacher, Professor Takahashi, called my twin and I into his office today and gave us each an egg, a Pokémon egg. From what I've learned in class so far, these are how Pokémon are born. When I asked him why, he simply said that he saw great things for us. I've been trying to make sense of what he said, but can't come up with anything. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually._

 _Anyway, enough about me. How are you doing? I hope everything is going well._

 _Until I write again,_

 _Carina_

I then walk up to the owlery and sent the letter with a school owl before heading to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Saiai no Densetsu

Disclaimer: I would like to reiterate that I do not own anything but my OCs!

"Talking"

" **Foreign Languages"**

 _Aura Link Speak_

Chapter 3 Partners

Carina POV

Three weeks have passed since Professor Takahashi gave us our eggs. The only conclusion that I have drawn is that there is a fire type inside mine, because it keeps getting warmer and my guess for Harry's is that it's either an ice type or a water type as it's always quite cool. I have yet to hear from Viktor and I hope he's alright. I was starting to get worried.

During the last three weeks, Takahashi introduced us to some of his own Pokémon. My favorites were Espeon, a Psychic type, and Arcanine, a fire type that was the evolved form of Growlithe. Espeon is very powerful and honed in on the fact that Harry and I are Aura Guardians. She was able to sense the power in us even when we couldn't see for ourselves. Luckily for us, the professor had a book that was written by someone called Sir Aaron, who was also an Aura Guardian. And from I read in that book, a pretty powerful one. The book basically outlines what he did to train with his abilities and his experiences as an Aura Guardian. And there were many things that we could do with our auras that others couldn't. We could see the auras of everyone around us, read their emotions, enhance our own senses, create barriers, as well as bond mentally with our Pokémon and other humans. I'd even read that we can use something that is similar to the attack Aura Sphere, but it was very difficult, especially for beginners like myself and my twin. It was really quite fascinating. Apparently we are very rare nowadays. My only thought was: great, another thing that makes us abnormal. Espeon had quickly scolded me, telling me that I wasn't abnormal or a freak, that we were simply special. She also told me to disregard anything that my aunt and uncle ever told me about my abilities, saying that they were simply jealous and close minded. Have I told you that she's telepathic and can read my every thought? No, well now you know.

Why couldn't I just be a normal witch?

I sighed sadly as I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and was startled when I saw an owl sitting by Harry's elbow, rather inconspicuously as if waiting for someone. When it saw me, it flew towards me before dropping a letter at my feet. I recognized the handwriting as Viktor's. I then let out a relieved breath as I realized that this meant that he was alright. I just wondered what on earth took him so long. I simply sighed as I picked up the letter from the floor and took my seat at Harry's right. I then decided that wait until after I'd eaten to read my letter. Once I finished eating, I ripped open my letter at Hermione and Luna's urging. Luna often ate with us instead of at her own table as the others in her house treated her badly.

 _Carina,_

 _Please forgive me for taking so long to get back to you. The professors here have been giving us a lot of homework. It is almost as if they want to take everything that we've learned in the past six years and cram it into our heads before the Tournament!_

 _Your castle seems very interesting. Moving staircases? You must tell me the story sometime about your brother and his friends. It sounds very funny. The creatures you told me about_ _ **do**_ _seem very interesting. I am looking forward even more to visit._

 _As for your teacher, it is very easy to see that you are destined for greatness. I do not know how you do not see it. As soon I saw you, I knew that you were special. And that is a good thing._

 _As for me, I'm doing just fine, outside of being given a lot of homework. I have already put my name down to go to Hogwarts, so we will see. Tell me more about your friends and family. I find myself fascinated and wish to know more._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Viktor_

And there it was; the one question that I was dreading. I mean, what can I say about my family? My family for the most part was either dead or didn't care about me. At least those blood related to me, I suppose, though recently I found out that my grandmother was my Uncle Sirius's great aunt. I suppose that we now know where we get our mischievousness from in addition to our love of Quidditch. I guess I could tell him about my chosen family, which my uncles, my twin, the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. They were more my family than the Dursleys. Thank Merlin for them. I don't know where I'd be without them. More than likely I would be dead in a ditch somewhere.

I sighed as I got through my morning classes. Snape seemed to be in a right fine mood today. I felt terrible for poor Neville who was petrified of Snape. Luckily he was my partner and with me by his side he was able to stand in his presence and get passing marks. I made sure of it. It always seemed as if Snape was deliberately terrifying Neville. At least that's what it looked like to me and I hated it. It was at least one of the reasons why Snape was my least favorite teacher. The other reason was the way he treated my twin.

After lunch, I walked into Takahashi's class with Neville and Luna by my side as we took our seats, I looked at Neville and said, "You've got to stand up for yourself, Neville."

He sighed sadly and replied, "How? I'm nothing but a coward, not worthy of being in Gryffindor." I growled lowly under my breath and scowled. I knew how Neville felt, especially with his grandmother always on his back about being the perfect heir and always belittling him by bemoaning the fact that he's not like his father. Well, hello! Of course he's not his father! He's Neville, his own person with his own personality. Wishing for him to be anyone else is like wishing for eighty degree weather in Antarctica. Not going to happen. I looked at Luna on my other side and when our eyes met, I knew that we were thinking the exact same thing. So I smacked him upside the head and said, "Neville, I never want to hear that derogatory sentence come out of your mouth again. You are one of the sweetest, nicest, and most courageous people I've ever met. And you want to know another thing? I count myself lucky to have a friend like you!"

He was staring at me with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide. When he looked like he was going to say something, I continued, "Don't you remember what Professor Dumbledore said first year?" I was, of course, referring to the end of term feast after the incident with Harry, Quirrell, Voldemort, and the Sorcerer's Stone. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten their points for their bravery, he had turned around and awarded Neville ten points for trying to stop them, saying that while it took a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies but it takes a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I believed with all my heart that Neville belonged in Gryffindor. He just couldn't see it himself.

What I didn't realize was that I was being watched until the professor entered with Espeon by his side, carrying what looked to be a heavy box which he set on his desk before turning to face us and greeted us with,"Good afternoon, class." He made no mention of what he'd heard but I could feel the pride emanating off of him in waves.

"Good afternoon, Professor," we replied. And then he continued, "First things first, I need a volunteer." No one raised their hand. "No one? No?" He sighed and said to Espeon, "Alright, you pick." Harry and I let out startled squeaks when we were picked up by phantom hands and brought to the front of the class. The professor laughed and muttered, "I should have known." He then pulled out a Pokéball and asked, "What is this?" Hermione raised her hand and said, "It is a Pokéball. It is a tool used to capture Pokémon."

"Very good, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. This is a very special Pokéball. It is enchanted to bring out the Pokémon that will work best with you." He put the Pokéball in Harry's hand as he said, "Here you go, Mr. Potter, let's see who your perfect partner is." The ball shook for a few seconds before popping open and revealing a small, blue, canine like Pokémon. It had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. There were rounded bumps on the backs of the little creature's forepaws. It had a black "mask" and red eyes. It stood on its toes instead of its entire foot. I knew from my own studying that the little creature was a Riolu. My twin pointed his Pokédex at the little Pokémon and it said

 _"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. This Riolu is male and has the ability Inner Focus. Riolu also has the egg move Sky Uppercut, but it has not been unlocked."_

Harry looked at me then at Riolu then at the professor who handed him a Pokéball and said, "Introduce yourself, but talk to him at his level. Touch him with the Pokéball to catch him but tell him what you're doing. It'll help breed trust." Harry got down on his knees and introduced himself to his Riolu, who allowed him to catch him. The professor then told Harry to return to his seat and let Riolu out of his Pokéball for the rest of class. He then turned to me, with a knowing smirk on his face, and handed me the enchanted Pokéball, while saying, "Your turn, Miss Potter."

The Pokéball shook for a few seconds before a familiar shape burst out. My perfect partner was...Riolu. Just like my twin. I sighed happily. Ever since we started learning about Pokémon, Riolu had always been one of my favorites. The professor handed me my Pokéball as I got down on my knees and looked into my Riolu's eyes and said, "Hello, Riolu. I'm Carina. I'm very happy to meet you." I then scanned my Riolu with my Pokédex and it said,

 _"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. This Riolu is female and has the ability Inner Focus. Riolu also bears the egg move Blaze Kick, but it has not been unlocked."_

"Would it be alright if I caught you now?" She nodded and I touched her with the Pokéball and she disappeared into the ball. I then went back my seat and let her out like Harry had his. I sat there for a moment before I felt a tug on my aura. I then looked at my Riolu who had her paw on my chest above my heart. I then let the link that she had created settle into permanency, feeling her joy at my actions. From what I read, aura links bonded you with your Pokémon and even people. Harry and I had done it with each other and now we could communicate with each other even when we were far apart.

 _Hello,_ I said to her.

 _I've been waiting for you for a very long time,_ a young female voice answered.

 _Me? You were waiting for me? Why? What's so special about me?_ I was flabbergasted. What on earth was happening now?

 _Before I hatched, the Alpha Pokémon told me that I was destined to protect the Beloved of All. That I would know her when I met her and now I have,_ she replied and didn't say anything else as she closed the her mind to mine. My eyes widened in shock. Beloved of All? Alpha Pokémon? What in the name of Merlin was happening now? Why couldn't we ever have a normal year? Are we just that unlucky?

I looked at my twin, whose mind I had felt within my own and was sitting just in front of me and said, _I take it you heard that._

 _Yes. What does that mean?_

 _I don't know, Twin, but my instincts tell me that our professor knows more than he lets on._ He simply nodded where only I could see, letting me know that our thoughts were the same. I then pulled my mind away from his as we watched Ron receive a Chespin, Hermione a Fennekin, Neville a Bulbasaur, Luna a Piplup, Ginny a Torchic, Fred and George both got a Ghastly and Murkrow respectively. I thought that they suited them well, especially Neville. I know he loves anything to do with plants and I knew that grass types were his favorite. They would do well together seeing as Bulbasaur seemed to adore his new trainer. As Malfoy approached, I touched Harry's mind again and said, _How much do you want to bet he gets a Seviper. From what I read he certainly has the personality of one._

He laughed quietly as he replied, _You're probably right._ I had to keep myself from laughing out loud when my prediction came true. Once every student had their partners, the professor said, "Now that you have your partners, instructions on how to properly care for them have been have been dropped off to your dorms. Please spend the rest of our time together getting to know your partners. If the Potter twins could meet me after class I would greatly appreciate it." I was confused. What could he want to see us for?

 _It could be because the eggs that you and your twin have are getting ready to hatch,_ my Riolu told me.

 _You're probably right. So we need to come up with a nickname so we don't get you confused with Harry's Riolu. Let me think._ I thought for a moment before thinking of one name. I quite liked it, but that didn't mean that she would. _How about Raya? It's a Hebrew name that means friend, which is what I hope we will be._ I knew what it meant because i had a book of names, their origin, and meanings. She looked at me for a moment before nodded. I smiled and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Raya." She grinned at me in response. We spent talking to each other. When to bell rang, I grabbed my bag and walked into the professor's office with Raya, Harry and Riolu following not too long afterwards.

I turned to Harry and said. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Raya." He then introduced me to Riolu. It seemed as if our partners could get along well because they stood next each other without a problem. The professor asked us to bring out our eggs and we found them to be glowing. We quickly pulled out the eggs from the incubators they were in and laid them down, far enough apart that the first thing they saw would be us, their trainers.

Harry's stopped glowing first and it turned into a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It had light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which were yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. The baby produced a large mane of delicate looking bubbles from its chest and back and had two small bubbles on its nose. Harry pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it. It read,

 _"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. Froakie is one of the three starter Pokémon new trainers can choose from in the Kalos region. This Froakie is male and has the ability Torrent. Froakie bears the egg move Water Sport, but it has not been unlocked."_

"Froak. Kie, kie," was all that came out of it's mouth before it jumped into Harry's arms. I chuckled as I turned back to my egg. I didn't have long to wait as mine stopped glowing as well and revealed a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It had orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail was cream-colored, as well as the additional tuft of fur on top of its head. The little Pokémon's coat was noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It had gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws had two visible claws, while its hind paws had three toes each. Each paw had a brown pad. Pulling out my Pokédex, I scanned the baby and it said,

 _"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. This is a Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites. Growlithe are very loyal and won't move unless their Trainer commands it. This Growlithe is female and has the ability Flash Fire. Growlithe bears the egg move Heat Wave, but it has not been unlocked."_

I put my Pokédex back in my pocket as Growlithe met my gaze. We stared at each other for a few moments before she got up on shaky legs and came towards me. To keep her from falling, I quickly gather her up in my arms, took a seat, and just held her close. Initiating a temporary link, I greeted her with, _Hello, little one._

 _Hello, Mommy._ She then settled the link and growled happily. The professor then handed us the Pokéballs that had been sitting on the lids of the incubators. He told us they were Cherish Balls and I thought that they were rather appropriate. I asked Growlithe if I could catch her and she nodded as I did so. I picked up my bag and created little notches in the strap like the ones the professor had one his belt so that I could carry my Pokéballs that way and attached them. We were then dismissed.

Our friends asked why we had two Pokéballs instead of one and, since they already knew about our eggs, we told them what happened. They were extremely happy for us and we promised to introduce them tomorrow since it was Saturday.

The next morning, I woke up early as I'd begun to do, so early that no one was even up yet, and took myself and Raya and Brina, a Slovene name that means protector, which is what I nicknamed my Growlithe, down to the grounds. We then went for an early morning run after which we went through some martial arts training with Raya since she's a fighting type while I had Brina work on her Agility as well as her flexibility. I'd looked up the moves that my partners knew on my Pokédex the night before. Raya knew Counter, Endure, Foresight, and Quick Attack. Brina knew Bite, Roar, Ember, and Leer.

Unbeknownst to my aunt and uncle, an old martial arts master had taken pity on me after interceding on my behalf when Dudley and his group of Neanderthals were on a "Carina Hunting" kick, which thankfully wasn't often as I wasn't as fun to mess with as my twin to Dudley apparently.

He taught me many different kinds if martial arts which helped me to evade my cousin and his idiots. I then taught Harry a few techniques. Afterwards we sat in meditation for a while. According to the Sir Aaron's book, it would keep our aura senses sharp and figured it would also help Raya, since she uses aura abilities also. Somewhere on the grounds, I could sense Harry and his partners doing the exact same things I was doing. We met up as we headed in the Great Hall after cleaning up. We had decided to keep our Pokémon out of their Pokéballs as much as possible the professor had suggested, saying that it helps to build true and a strong bond as well as breeding trust between partners.

We introduced Froakie and Brina to our friends, who fawned all over the baby Pokémon, who then ate up all the attention especially Brina. Then after we all ate, we went our separate ways. My partners and I ended up in the library to work on my homework for my other classes before settling in to respond to Viktor's letter.

 _Viktor,_

 _Thank you so much for the letter. I was starting to worry. I understand what you mean by a lot of homework. Our professors are not only preparing us for our midterms and then the finals at the end of the year, but for our O.W.L.s next year. I imagine it's even harder for the seventh years as they're not only preparing for their N.E.W.T.s but also the Tournament for those who are entering._

 _The last three weeks have been very interesting. Harry and I found out that we're something called an Aura Guardian, meaning we can see and communicate with others with our auras. From what I understand from the book that the professor gave us, we can even use our aura to enhance our senses and even heal minor injuries. Neat, huh. Maybe that's what the professor was talking about, who knows._

 _We've also gotten our partners and our eggs have hatched. I've included a photo taken by one of the younger members of our house so you can see what they look like. The little blue frog in Harry's shoulder is a Froakie. Froakie was the one who hatched from Harry's egg. The two standing between us are Riolu. The one closest to me is mine and I've nicknamed her Raya. The little red dog at my feet is a Growlithe, which I've nicknamed Brina. Brina was the one who hatched from my egg._

 _As for my family, after our parents were killed, my twin and I were sent to live with our mother's sister and her family. I'm not going to go into too much detail of our younger years as I don't have very many happy memories from that time. I didn't even know that I was a witch until just before we started attending school. But since then Harry and I have created our own family, which consists of Harry's friend Ron Weasley and his family which includes his five older brothers, his younger sister, and his parents, Harry's other friend Hermione, my friends Neville and Luna, as well as our uncles, Sirius and Remus._

 _By Sirius, I mean Sirius Black. He was one of our father's best friends and he's Harry's godfather. I'm sure you've heard the stories about him but none of them are true. You see, he was framed by another who they thought was their friend. He's gruff but has a good heart and treats us as if we were his own children. He even sent us Firebolts last year for Christmas, though anonymously at the time. He now lives in London in his family residence._

 _Then there's Uncle Remus. He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. He's another of our father's best friends and also my godfather even though I didn't find that out until the end of last year. Even though he's a werewolf, he's still one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet. Though if you cross him, be wary. He's a very knowledgeable and capable fighter._

 _And warning: he's very protective of me and may team up with my twin and Uncle Sirius to give you a hard time. And they are incurable pranksters, much like Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George. Uncle Remus stays with Uncle Sirius at his home in London. He didn't want him to stay there all alone as Uncle Sirius didn't really get along with his family. You may hear Uncle Sirius called Padfoot and Uncle Remus Moony. Those are the nicknames that they gave themselves when they were in school and they still call each other by them._

 _They're all a little different, but they're my family and I love them anyway. What about you? Do you have any siblings?_

 _Oh, and by the way, I asked Professor Takahashi if you could join in on our class if you're interested and get the chance to come to Hogwarts and he said yes. He said he had a box of extra Pokédex left over and he seemed absolutely giddy about the idea. I guess he loves the idea of teaching more people about Pokémon. The man is a little strange, though he seems to be a good person. He is after all my favorite teacher._

 _Until I write again,_

 _Carina_

I took the picture that I'd asked Colin to take the night before and folded it into the letter once the ink was dry. He'd ended up giving me multiple copies just that morning, so I guess he'd developed it overnight. I had given one to Harry, kept one for myself, one that I was sending to Viktor, and another that I will send later to Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. I then wrote the direction on the front and went to the owlery. Not even an hour later, Malaika was flying away from the castle.


End file.
